


a&e

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Prompt: Dan and Phil meet in a&e at three in the morning because Dan concussed himself trying to do a back flip off a diving board in a friend’s pool and Phil needs stitches because he tried to fix his own fan and forgot to unplug it first so the blade cut him.





	a&e

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt courtesy of [alittledizzy](https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com) and was written for phandomficfests summer au flash fest!

The A&E waiting room is cool and quiet. 

Phil thanks the receptionist with a wince as he hands her back the papers he filled out. His left hand is cradled against his chest and wrapped in a tea towel, his palm stinging with every heartbeat. 

“You can sit down now,” She says. “They’ll call your name when they’re ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Phil says again before turning around and taking a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs against the wall. 

Leaning his head back, Phil lets out a sigh. He stares up at the ceiling, absently wondering if counting the grey specks on the tile above him would help take his mind off the pulsing pain in his palm. 

“Are you alright?” 

Phil jumps in his seat, looking to his left to see where the voice came from.

Too caught up in trying to forget the pain and making sure he wasn’t bleeding anywhere, Phil hadn’t realised he’d taken a seat right next to someone. 

Of course Phil sat down next to someone in a waiting room with twenty five chairs and six people. It was just his luck. 

But apparently, it’s also just his luck that the stranger he’s sat next to is awfully cute. 

Damp, dark brown curls fall across the stranger’s forehead, and his eyes are a warm golden brown, staring intently at Phil though somehow also lacking a sense of focus in his gaze. 

The man’s lips are quirked up in a polite smile and Phil has to force himself to tear his gaze away from the way his cheeks softly dimple with the smile.

Phil’s eyes flicker over the odd combination of an oversized black jumper and shorts that hit the man’s mid thigh before coming back up to meet his eyes again. 

“Oh,” Phil says lamely, hoping that the man hadn’t noticed Phil’s rather generous once-over. “I mean, it’s three am and I’m in A&E…”

Phil trails off and the man blushes. 

“Right, yeah,” He says, shaking his head a little, immediately wincing from the movement. 

“Sorry,” The man continues, laughing this time. “You just looked like you were in a lot of pain and I’m not all there right now. Think I might have a concussion.” 

“Oh,” Phil says again as the man gestures to his head.

“I’m, uh, Dan, by the way,” The man says, holding out his hand. 

“I’m Phil,” He says, taking Dan’s hand. 

Phil almost wants to laugh. The last thing he thought would happen when he woke up that morning was that he would end up in A&E with a bloody tea towel wrapped around his hand chatting to an attractive man with a concussion. 

But here he is, and despite the jabs of pain coming from his palm, Phil isn’t complaining. 

“If it’s okay for me to ask,” Phil says. “How did you get a concussion at three in the morning?” 

“God, okay,” Dan says, letting out a small laugh. “So I was at this friend’s pool party and I’d had a few—fuck, this is so stupid.” 

“I thought it would be cool to do a backflip off of the diving board because I guess when I’m drunk I think I’m Tom Daley or something,” Dan continues. “Not to mention my ex was there with his new partner and—well, I wanted to show him what he was missing out on.” 

“Oh no,” Phil says, bringing his good hand up to his face in horror. 

“Anyway, I’ve never done a backflip in my life, so when I jumped off the diving board I totally miscalculated how far I actually had to jump,” Dan says. “So I guess I managed to do some kind of flip but I smacked my head on the end of the diving board.”

“Jesus christ,” Phil breathes out. 

“Yeah, so I woke up on my friend’s sofa with a splitting headache because I passed out for ten minutes or so, and then she drove me here,” Dan says, gesturing to the room. “So here I am.” 

“That’s awful Dan,” Phil says. “I’m sorry that happened.” 

“At least I feel sober now, even if my head hurts,” Dan replies, waving a hand. 

“Wait,” Phil says. “Where’s your friend now?”

“Oh, she helped me fill out the paperwork and then took off,” Dan says, his voice cracking oddly at the end. 

“I—really?” Phil says, appalled. 

“Yeah, I mean I can take a cab home if I need to,” Dan says.

“But,” Phil pauses, his tone still filled with shock. “But wouldn’t she want to know if you were okay?” 

“That’s the wonderful thing about mobile phones,” Dan says. “I could just text her.” 

Dan shrugs, but Phil isn’t convinced Dan is entirely okay with being left alone. 

“Anyway,” Dan says, quickly changing the subject. “What happened to your hand?” 

“Well,” Phil says, looking down at the blood stained tea towel. “My fan stopped working and my apartment doesn’t have air con, so I thought I could just take apart the fan and fix it, you know, make use of the tools my dad keeps giving me.” 

“But I forgot to unplug it and accidentally leaned on the power button,” Phil says, watching Dan wince. “And of course my hand was basically touching the open blade that started up at maximum speed.” 

“That suc—” Dan starts. 

“Daniel Howell?” 

Dan turns away from Phil to see a nurse standing with a clipboard across the room. 

“Well, that’s me,” Dan says. “It, uh, was nice to meet you, Phil.”

“You too, Dan,” Phil says softly as Dan smiles at him. 

As Dan makes a move to get up, an idea pops into Phil’s head, one that he’s feeling brave enough to act on. 

“Wait,” Phil says, his heart beating roughly in his chest. “If you’re released before me, will you wait for me?” 

Dan stares at him.

“I mean, just so we can make sure neither of us die on the way home,” Phil adds quicky. 

“Sure, Phil,” Dan says, smirking. 

He pats Phil’s arm, gently squeezing it before getting up and walking towards the nurse. 

Phil watches them walk away with what he knows is a ridiculous grin on his face. 

Just as Phil decides to pull out his phone and text his mum, Dan and the nurse start to round the corner. Phil’s gaze is still trained on them when Dan turns and winks at Phil before disappearing down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the word count, but I fell in love with the prompt when I read it. 
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/175668947412/ae-rating-g-word-count-673-summary-prompt)


End file.
